Da Capo vs Little Busters! (Extra Booster)
Da Capo vs Little Busters! is the thirtieth Weiss Side Extra Booster. It contains 54 Cards (20 R / 16 C / 18 RE) plus ?? Parallel Cards (54 Foil / 10 SP / ?? Secret). List of Cards The Scenery Seen with You, Yoshino Sakura Character Yellow 3 2 《Magic》 R |row2 = DC3/WE30-02 Thoughts Mixed with Love, Ricca Character Red 0 0 《Newspaper》 《Student Council》 R |row3 = DC3/WE30-03 Going Towards the Future Together, Himeno Character Red 3 2 《Newspaper》 R |row4 = DC3/WE30-04 Next to the Important Person, Sara Character Blue 3 2 《Newspaper》 《Sports》 R |row5 = - - - - - - - R |row6 = DC/WE30-06 "The Tale of Genji With You" Otome Character Yellow 3 2 《Magic》 R |row7 = DC/WE30-07 Season of Sakura Wind, Erika & Yume Character Red 0 0 《Royalty》 《Student Council》 R |row8 = - - - - - - - R |row9 = DC/WE30-09 Definitely Won't Change Event Green 1 0 - R |row10 = DC/WE30-10 Wedding Dress Kotori Character Green 3 2 《Magic》 《Music》 R |row11 = DC3/WE30-11 Going to School on a Snowy Day, Charles Character Red 0 0 《Newspaper》 《Student Council》 C |row12 = DC3/WE30-12 Very Happy, Aoi Character Blue 2 1 《Newspaper》 《Waitress》 C |row13 = - - - - - - - C |row14 = DC/WE30-14 Meddlesome Person, Yuuki Character Yellow 2 1 《Magic》 C |row15 = DC/WE30-15 Close Friend Beauty of Four Seasons, Anzu & Koko & Akane Character Blue 1 0 《Music》 《Theater》 C |row16 = DC/WE30-16 Ski Wear, Minatsu Character Red 0 0 《Mecha》 《Banana》 C |row17 = - - - - - - - C |row18 = - - - - - - - C |row19 = DC/WE30-19 I Will Never Forget this Day Climax Yellow - - - RE |row20 = - - - - - - - RE |row21 = DC/WE30-21 I Shall Not Forget Climax Blue - - - RE |row22 = DC/WE30-22 Special Foreign Student, Erika Character Red 1 1 《Royalty》 RE |row23 = - - - - - - - RE |row24 = DC/WE30-24 Heyo Brother Climax Green - - - RE |row25 = DC/WE30-25 Accommodating, Nemu Character Red 2 1 《Magic》 《Discipline Committee》 RE |row26 = DC/WE30-26 Kotori's Song Climax Green - - - RE |row27 = DC/WE30-27 Mako & Moe in Swimsuits Character Blue 0 0 《Music》 《Hot Pot》 RE |row28 = LB/WE30-28 "Favorite Place" Rin Character Green 3 2 《Animal》 R |row29 = LB/WE30-29 "Nonchalant in Charge" Komari Character Yellow 0 0 《Sweets》 《Fairytale》 R |row30 = - - - - - - - R |row31 = LB/WE30-31 "Promised Partner" Saya Character Blue 3 2 《Weapon》 R |row32 = LB/WE30-32 "Beauty☆Haru-chan" Haruka Character Green 3 2 《Marble》 《Twins》 R |row33 = LB/WE30-33 "Older Sister Wife" Yuiko Character Red 0 0 《Music》 R |row34 = LB/WE30-34 "BL Girl" Mio Character Blue 0 0 《Book》 R |row35 = LB/WE30-35 "Hard Working" Sasami Character Yellow 2 1 《Sports》 R |row36 = - - - - - - - R |row37 = LB/WE30-37 "Little Busters" Young Day's Kyousuke Character Yellow 2 1 None R |row38 = LB/WE30-38 "Little Busters" Young Day's Riki Character Yellow 2 1 None C |row39 = LB/WE30-39 "Little Busters" Young Day's Rin Character Yellow 0 0 《Animal》 C |row40 = LB/WE30-40 "Little Busters" Young Day's Masato Character Red 1 0 《Muscle》 C |row41 = LB/WE30-41 "Little Busters" Young Day's Kengo Character Blue 0 0 《Sports》 C |row42 = LB/WE30-42 This Beautiful Couple Event Blue 2 1 - C |row43 = - - - - - - - C |row44 = - - - - - - - C |row45 = LB/WE30-45 "Head of the Girls' Dormitory" A-chan Senpai Character Green 0 0 《Animal》 C |row46 = LB/WE30-46 Let's Go Out Together Climax Green - - - RE |row47 = - - - - - - - RE |row48 = LB/WE30-48 "Mascot" Kud Character Green 1 2 《Animal》 RE |row49 = LB/WE30-49 For Some Point in the Future Climax Red - - - RE |row50 = - - - - - - - RE |row51 = LB/WE30-51 "Pleasantly Cute" Komari Character Blue 1 0 《Sweets》 《Maid》 RE |row52 = - - - - - - - RE |row53 = LB/WE30-53 Best Shot! Climax Green - - - RE |row54 = LB/WE30-54 Little Busters! Climax Red - - - RE }}